Love At First Crash
by Nighmare-Girl
Summary: This is my first fic, so please dont hate if it sucks lol. its all about two new girls in the team. and yes, i suck at reviews... FinnXOC StorkXOC
1. Chapter 1

Love At First Crash

Disclaimer- i do not own storm hawks, coz if i did, it would fail...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were going to crash... again, for the third time in two months.

"Um... Dolphin?" I said, calmly

"Mmm?"

"Dolphin!?" iI said, kinda nervous now.

"Yeah..?"

"DOLPHIN!!!!!!" I screamed

"What what what!?! What is it?" She turned to me, bemused.

I pointed down.

"Oh, shit..."

I started laughing hysterically, Dolphin started laughing too. We were headed for this huge ship, and we were out of control! Curse

dolphin and her driving!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blond boy walked into the steering room of said ship, humming a tune.

"Hey, Finn, could you get Aerrow? I need him to see something..." the pilot said.

He looked over at the blond boy, Finn.

"Whats up?" he asked, going over to Stork, the pilot, completely ignoring the question.

Stork points at the radar, which was showing a faint bleep.

"That. Now please get Aerrow."

The bleep was practically on them, but still they could see nothing out of the window.

"I could go check if you want..?"

This remark was unheard by Stork, who was still looking from the radar to the window. The he suddenly looked at the radar.

"Oh, dear..."

"What?" came several voices from the doorway, as Aerrow, Piper, Junko and Radarr came in.

They were answered with an almighty bang.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 seconds before

"... This is gonna hurt..." I heard myself mumble, above the wind.

MEGA-BOOM!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is everyone okay?" Aerrow was shouting, helping whoever he could.

"Hey, man, dont worry, S'all good!" Finn was saying getting up.

"Everyone , grab your weapons! It could be an enemy!" Piper was yelling, getting up off the ground.

"I'll go check" Junko said , running out the room.

Stork and Radarr got up and walked over to the rest of them.

"Uh, you guys!" Came Junkos shout from the other room, "You have to see this!!"

They all walked through to the room to find it completely destroyed, but the thing that shoked them all was that there was two girls among the wreck, laughing their heads off.

One of them got up, she had purple hair and wore just a t-shirt, shorts and thick eye-liner. Finn stared at her while she helped theother girl up. The other wore the same, but no eye-liner, and her hair was black and tied up. They were still laughing. They stopped when they turned round.

"Oooops..." the purple haired one said.

Then they started giggling again.

Aerrow walked over to them.

"What happened to you? How did this happen?" he asked sternly.

"Well, you see, Dolphin here-" Purple hair guestured to the girl with black hair "-is a first time flyer, and is still learning the brakes... Not to mention she keeps getting spaced out when we fly... " she looked at them all, "What are your names by the way?"

"I'm Aerrow, and this is my crew, Junko, Piper, Radarr, Finn and the pilot, Stork"

Dolphin turned red when he loked at her, luckily no-one noticed... except the other girl, who grinned and said-

"This here is Dolphin, and I'm Nightingale, but you can call me Night!"

She turned and looked at the room.

"Sorry 'bout that..."

"Um... we'd pay you for repairs" Dolphin said shyly, staring at Stork, "The only thing is, we dont have any money..."

"Hey, Aerrow, maybe they could help out on the ship?" Piper said, smiling at them. They both nodded enthusiastically.

"Well... okay, but you're in charge of them Piper!" Aerrow said, walking out. Piper saluted and turned to us.

"Any good with maps?" she asked. Dolphin nodded but Night shook her head. She looked at Night. "Ok, what are you good at?"

Nightingale grinned.

"Guns!"

Piper grinned and turned to Finn.

"She's all yours Finn!" She said walking away with Dolphin in tow.

"So... where are the guns?" Night said walking up to Finn... who was still staring at her...

"...Wha..? OH! um... this way.." he pointed, and walked off as if in a daze. Nightingale followed, looking about in interest, and thinking, _this may take awhile to pay back, but it'll be fun!!!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_editors note--- this is my first story, so please read and review, coz im needin ideas, thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

Chaptah two!!

O.k… so… no missions for me and Dol, but I think I'm starting to crack Aerrow…

Mind you, who wouldn't after being repeatedly asked to go with them, heh.

Now, where the hell is Aerrow..?

Aerrow was walking along the corridors of the ship, looking for Finn.

"Finn!? Where the hell are you?!" Aerrow was calling, getting slightly pissed off now.

Until, of course, he ran headlong into Dolphin.

"Oh creepin' Jesus!" Dolphin yelled, falling back unceremoniously on her ass.

"Whoops sorry bout that…" Aerrow said helping her up, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where Finn is , would you?"

Dol thought for a moment, then snapped her fingers.

"I saw him up in the gun room (Yes, in this theres a gun room ) showing Night the guns and ammo!"

Aerrow grinned, and waved thanks, running off to said room.

Meanwhile, in the room…

"Oh my god!! There's so many of them! It's like gun heaven!" Nightingale was running about the place, checking all of the weapons.

"Hehe, I guess so… after a while it doesn't seem like that many…" Finn was rubbing the back of his head, blushing slightly. He went to walk out of the room, when Aerrow came in.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Aerrow sighed, smiling. Then he got serious. " We got ourselves a mission. There's been complaints about a group of rouge sky riders terrorising cities, and we've been assigned to stop them. You up for it?"

Night whistled. "Hey Aerrow, can me and Dol join this one? We need something to do… "

Aerrow thought for a minute, then smiled, "Fine, but at the first sign of extreme danger, you're outta there, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Night had already run off to find Dolphin.

"WE'RE IN!!" Night yelled, jumping on Dolphin.

"Yay, now get the hell off me!" Dolphin said, getting crushed by Night.

"Sorry, caught up in the moment…" Night grinned sheepishly.

"Well, don't it hurts when you do…" Dol said, picking herself up from the floor, smiling.

Oh yeah, oh yeah! We're in! Now, bikes… what did we do with them…?

I know it was short, but I ran out of ideas…

I'm thinking of bringing in a new char, seeing as its getting a bit clueless now.


End file.
